I'll help you
by SVUfan36
Summary: Hi! It's my first fanfic so, be kind :) I'm french so all the language mistaskes are mine. Dick Wolf and NBC own the characters, I only love playing with them. Let me know what you think about it( here or on twitter : leapoupoule) This take place after the second apparition of Lewis on the show...


Olivia was alone in the unit, except for Murphy who was always there, in Cragen's office...Finally Olivia's.

She had worked all day long. After the death of William Lewis, she had been in forced duty during two months, before going back to work three hours a day for the previous week. Only, two days ago , a teenager had been kidnapped and Olivia could not resolve herself to comeback at home not knowing where was this girl.

She had then succeed in persuading the Lieutenant Murphy that she was ready and that she can handle this case. Murphy really had no choice, the 16-year-old girl, Sara Jackson was diabetic. He needed all available agents to find her as quickly as possible. Olivia wasin the unit for three days, working as a madwomen with her team to find this girl.

 _Olivia sighed and put her head in her hands. She was exhausted, as well physically as psychologically._

They've found Sara some hours before. Her attacker, Ryan Huger, raped her and torture her, he had burn her entire body with cigarettesand beaten her up. At the end, Nick and Fin had stopped Huger while he tried to escape, while Olivia and Amanda took Sara to the ER. A smell of burnt flesh floated around Sara's body as well as in the shed were the squad found her.

 _The smell of burnt flesh._ Exactly the same smell wicht floated at Olivia's place, at the lawyer and her parents' place, in that house where Lewis kept her prisoner, in this plant where he took her the last time...

 _Olivia closed her eyes_. _Stop thinking of him. He's dead she tells herself._

All passed exactly as the first time. She had nightmares,she saw Lewis again and again everywhere she goes, as soon as she closed her eyes she felt Lewis' hands on her body, his mouth against hers , the smell of vodka and cigarette... Olivia felt her heart begging to bang against her chest, panic took her over and tears went up to her eyes.

 _It's finish. He's dead. He's dead_. _She was repeated to herself._

She didn't hear the noises of step behind her and jumped when a hand settled on her shoulder.

" Sorry, I didn't want to frighten you" , said Fin.

Olivia wiped a tear discreetly and raise her head towards him. Fin knew her better than anybody, he knows immediatly that something was wrong.

" Liv, what there is ?"

" Nothing, I swear, I'm fine, everything's g..."

" Olivia , don't do this. Not with me. I know you're not okay."

Fin said, interrupting her as he sat beside her. She sighed and look around her. They were alone, the door of Murphy's office was close and he was asleep. She cracked :

" Have you seen this girl ?! She's coverd with burns ! She will never again be able to look at herself in a mirror without thinking of him and of what this monster have done to her, without feeling sick because of..."

Her voice cut herself. Olivia closed her eyes and put her head in her hands again.

Fin foundled Olivia's cheek witch raised her teh head. He got up and helped her to get up too. She was so much exhausted that she didn't resist. He helped Olivia to put her coat on and laid his hand to her back.

" Come on, I bring you back ."

They glanced at Murphy; Plunged into a deep sleep, he was snoring.

Silence reigned in Fin's car. Olivia, lost in her thoughts, looked out teh window. Fin's eyesalternated between the road and Olivia, worry.

" What ?" Whispered Olivia, having no force to speak up

" You know I'm here, right ? He asked.

Olivia sighed and look outside again,

" I know. I know you don't feel like speaking about it but it's me. Olivia, listen to me at least ! I know you so well, I know that you didn't speak about this girl anymore, am I wrong ? You can continue to make the strong women in front of other, saying them that you're okay but not to me. Only God knows how much I love you, you're like my little sister, my best friend, one of the most important women in my life and you know I would make anything for helping you, I have already made it, but for this, you have to speak to me."

In this words, Olivia wasn't able to stop herself much longer,she burst into tears. Fin put a protective and delicate hand on her tigh. While looking outside Olivia said :

" This begins again Fin, I'd succeeded in passing above all this and now this begins again. I sees him everywhere I look,in elevators , behind my front door, next to my bed... I can't get Lewis out of my mind, and this makes me panic, it's make me crazy ! Since Brian left me, I spend all my night on my couch, drunk , in front of my tv, I've become pitiful ! As soon as I close my eyes, I feel Lewis hands everywhere on me, I see him put his weapon on his temple and turning it towards me... When he forced me to play the Russian Roulette, for a moment , I hope so much that there were a bullet in this fucking gun ! I hope to die, I prayed to die and that's scared the shit out of me !"

She was still crying when they arrived at her flat. She was shaking , Fin saw that she had no forces left to walk by herself so he took her in his arms. Once in doors, Fin gav an account on what Olivia said. A cover was o the couch with some empty vine bottle. He took Olivia in her bed,. Delicatly, he took of from her her coat, her boots and her jewellery so that she can sleep without being to bothered. He raised his eyes and look at Olivia , who had fallen asleep. He went back on her living room and took the empty bottles away. He sat down on her couch and immediatly fall asleep too.

He was awakened an hour later by a shouting. He rushed in Olivia's room and sees her sat on her bed, thrown into a panic, in sweats and tears.

" Fin !"

" Chhht it's finish, I'm here ", whispered Fin

He turned around to go to get her a water glass but Olivia stopped him.

" Stay."

" I'm not going anywhere, just getting you some water."

Olivia patted the empty side of her bed :

" Stay. I don't want to be alone. I need you."

" Okay. What can I do ?" Says Fin, sitting on her bed

" I don't know... Touch me."

" What ?"

" The last person who have kiss me was Lewis. The last person who have put down his hands on my body was Lewis. I just...I feel dirty, ill, and... That's true ! Even Brian didn't dare to touch me anymore ! At the sametime , it's not amazing, have you seen all this burns ? Iam horrible ! I need... I don't know... Kiss me ! Touch me ! Take me in your arms ! Do something ! Fin please, I need you to do something ! "

Olivia was almost hysterical , tears falling on her cheeks . Fin put his arms around her size and gripped Olivia against him.

" I'm so sorry Liv...I didn't know you feel so bad..."

She nestled her head into his shoulder while he stretched out on her bed. Fin foundled her hair softly. Meanwhile, Olivia gripped against him.

Suddenly, Fin foundled her the cheek, raising Olivia's head slowly toward his in the sametime.

" You're beautiful. "

On this words, Fin leant until his lips was touching Olivia's for what was one of the most loving kiss that she had in her entire life. She closed her eyes and slightly opened her mouth , depending the kiss. Fin tongue felt Olivia's , massaging hers gently and shyly, almost as though they was afraid. Olivia lay down on her back and returned the kiss. Fin lay down on Olivia's side , supported on his arm and his shoulder, not to crush her. He slipped a hand tenderly on Olivia's belly, his other one foundled in her hair. Needing to breath, they part for a minute and Olivia murmured a shy and almost inaudible « thank you » .

"Cassidy is a bloody idiot." Fin joked.

Olivia simled and kiss Fin once again...


End file.
